sporewalkingwithseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spore:Walking with beasts
Page of the week- 9-4-11 to 9-11-11 After the Dinosaurs tons of new casts of characters appeared. Chapter 1:New Dawn Chapter 1 starts with some Leptictidium hunting when a Gastornis comes through. Now the Leptictidium chase a some frogs and eat 5 dragonflies. Next they head over to a hot spring and run into the Gastornis again, only she ignores the group. Now you head further back to the lake, where a Ambulocetus greets them with a growling siege. Then he swims back into the lake, angry for not catching the group of Leptictidium and squeaks at the Crocodile. And some lake gases escape. Now some Deathly music plays as the giant ants kill the baby gastornis. Finally the Bear-Dog at the lake is killed. Now the monkeys ( Godinotia ) Is seen finally alerted to the quake. the ambulocetus is killedin the tremor, when the carbon dioxide at the lake that is released kills a propaleotherium horse. Finally the group of Leptictidium see morning and survive. *The Giant ants eat the eggs, but will attack the player. *Ambulocetus is sleeps on the sanbed when dead. Chapter 2:Whale Killer The Chapter starts off with a shark in mid-air. Basilosaurus is the culprit. Now The camera takes you to the beach were a turtle is struggling to the water when an Andrewsarchus Sheep comes by and eats the turtle. Now, the climate change declines the shark and fish population, so Basilosaurus is forced to hunt in the Mangrove swamps. Now the Apidium Escape quickly by jumping. But the water is shallow and Basilosaurus refuses to jump. Now a shark jumps out of the waterand snacks on a monkey. But food is sparse, and Basilosaurus chases a bigger snack, Moerotherium, a cousin of Arsinoitherium. Except the tide is still not all up, so he is safe, for now. Then Basilosaurus circles him and Moerotherium is trapped, but the tide is actually down, so now he escaped. Back on land, a mother Embolotherium thinks her dead child is actually still alive. Now our Basilosaurus finds some durodon and kills them. Now the baby is here. *Instead of one monkey being killed, it is 2 monkeys. Chapter 3: Land of the Giants Chapter the begins with Some Hyaenodon chasing a newborn Indricothere baby. The mother kills one and the other escapes. Early in the morning the herd sees some Chalicotheres. A bear-dog at the waterhole is killed by an Entelodont. It chases it away. Now a second Entelodont comes by, and the loser runs away. Now a angry mother bear dog spots the yound baby Indricothere and scares of the calf so he doesn't injure her cubs. He and his mother venture into an open plain and into a herd, and now the calf sees a Hyaenodon jump on a Chalicothere and Kill it.But no later than that do some Entelodonts show up and steal his food, but first he poops on it. Now a scene with a drought appears and you must cross the river.Crocs are on almost every side, so swim! But now a croc appears and kill it. Rains come and wash away the Bear dog that threatened the cub back some time is killed. Now the Baby male is leaving the mother, and the end to the chapter comes with a dead Entelodont, killed by the calf. *There are no crocs. *The Entelodont doesn't kill the Bear-dog. *A Salmon is on the river banks. Chapter 4: Next of Kin Next to a dead body lies a young Australopithecus. His mother has been killed. Now some Deinotherium cause problems. But then comes a problem with Hercules, a rivaling male comes and kills Grey, the dominate male of the group. so now the young Australopithecus and Hercules head off. Now the young Australopithecus is driven off by a Deinotherium. He and the Group are separated until the group saves him. Now the group loses another member who is killed by Dinofelis. Now attacked by Dinofelis again, this tme, the predator is killed. Chapter 5: Saber Tooth A small cat is being chased by a Titanis, and is rescued by a Saber tooth. The small cat is a young saber toothed cat, or Smilodon. Now some more saber tooth appear and take over, killing the rescuer saber tooth, or Half-tooth. Now some Amoured creatures called Doedicrurus have a showdown. The Maces on the end of their tails help. A new creature appears. A giant ground sloth, Megatherium. Next the Smilodon hunt and a Macrauchenia is caught and killed. The Smilodon eat until Titanis returns. Now a Smilodon brother is killed by a Doedicrurus. Another is killed by Megatherium. Chapter 6: A Mammoth's Journey A mammoth has fallen in a hole and is dead. Now some people pitching a tent see the herd. But the do not kill them. Now some humans slay a male Megaceros (Not after it kills a human first) A Cave lion comes along and Greedily tries to kill a Baby mammoth but dies trying. Now a Neanderthal is killed by a Wooly Rhino. Theme Category:Walking with series Category:Mammals Category:Animals